Dribble Drabbles
by Galactic Foxes
Summary: Naruto/Lee drabbles. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

* * *

><p>"He's a really nice guy."<p>

Blue eyes moved back and forth through the window, following presumably said nice guy.

"Weird as fuck, but nice."

Naruto popped his back, before heading back outside to help bring in the remaining boxes.

"Hey, Lee!"

Blacks locks swiveled at the turn. Beads of sweat dripped down brown colored neck, catching Naruto's attention for a few lingering seconds.

"Yes, Naruto?"

Or maybe it was more than a few seconds.

"Naruto?"

The blond snapped himself out of his stupor, clearing his throat. He suddenly needed a tall glass of water.

"You wanna grab a bite to eat after we're done? My treat. No ramen. I promise."

The smile he received was contagious. It could probably light up a dark room easily.

Naruto was sure that if Lee wasn't holding two boxes in his arms, he would have given him the famous thumbs up he was getting accustomed to.

"Of course!"

"Let's hurry it up cause I'm sure as hell starving."

Lee stood at attention and nodded before practically running inside Naruto's new house.

"O-oi! You're going to kill yourself running like that!"

Naruto shook his head in amusement as he followed suit, swerving to the side when Lee sprinted back out.

Maybe this job relocation wouldn't be such a bad move after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please tell me I'm seeing things."

Shikamaru looked up following Ino's gaze. Up across the street from the coffee shop they were currently sitting in stood Rock Lee. There was nothing else besides him and the other pedestrians.

"And what kind of things are we talking about?" He took a sip of his coffee, drumming his fingers across the cup, anxious to light up a cigarette. Damn these non-smoking establishments.

"Lee. In something other than his sweat suit." The female regarded her best friend with incredulity. "And he looks good! Since when does Rock Lee look good?" She turned towards Lee once again, gawking.

Shikamaru gave another glance outside. It was true. He was wearing something different. Well, really, it was something normal for Shikamaru, but for the black haired male outside, it _was _unusual.

It was just a simple, solid, black v-neck with dark jeans, but it made that much of a difference. His lean muscles stood out nicely and for once, he was glad to notice the girls ogling his simple-headed friend.

Though, Shikamaru could tell Lee felt out of place in such ensemble. His hands were buried deep inside his pockets and his shoulders were slightly hunched. So the question was, _why_ was he just standing there?

"He must have a date," he concluded out loud after a few short seconds. Even he donned something more appealing when he met up with Temari.

"You think?" Ino asked, genuinely intrigued. "Who, though? He's never mentioned anyone. At least not after Sakura."

Shikamaru had an idea, but who was he to stoop to Ino's level and gossip?

"No clue," he shrugged, falling uninterested at the topic.

Just as he was about to put his head down to take a short nap−troublesome woman making him wake up earlier than usual−Ino scrambled out of her seat and practically glued herself to the window.

"Who is _that_?"

Talking to Lee was a blond man Shikamaru had met a couple of times. Real nice fellow. Hard to forget. Especially with eyes the color of the richest, sea blue he'd ever seen. Not even Ino's could compare.

Naruto, as he had learned from their first meeting when he'd gone to drop off some of Chouji's lasagna−the man could feed an army and still have left overs. He was clad in something similar to Lee, but with a white t-shirt that managed to bring out how tan he was. His hair glowed with the light of the sun.

If they noticed the girls flocking around them, they didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" Ino pushed herself from the glass window and rummaged through her purse.

"Just what are you doing, Ino?" the man sighed.

Shikamaru may have the IQ of a genius worth being in Mensa, but no amount of intelligence could be scrounged up in order to understand the force that drove their friendship.

Maybe he'd been stupid as a kid when he decided to befriend her and the universe took pity on him by giving him the brain companies would fight to have. At least he never had to go to job interviews.

"Did you not see that?" Her phone was in her hands aiming straight at the two men.

"Apparently not," came the mumbled reply. He really needed a cigarette.

"That guy just ran his hand over Lee's stomach! It was a sensual rub!"

"How do you figure what kind of rub it was?"

Blue eyes turned to him, piercing him with a look that, in all honesty, scared him.

"I just know."

Lee and Naruto had begun to move away. The blond had an arm slung over Lee's shoulder, his hand subtly massaging Lee's arm, and was laughing merrily as, Shikamaru noticed, they headed straight to them.

Ino was still holding her phone, but it was no longer targeting them.

Again, Shikamaru was forced to ask, "What are you doing?"

I'm sending the video to Sakura. She _needs _to see this."

For some reason, he sighed in relief when Lee and Naruto turned to the opposite direction of the coffee shop's door.

Had his will been strong enough to lead them away or was Lee just lucky because the look on Ino's face was predatory. She was ready to play matchmaker.

For now, Lee was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How did this turn out a bit longer than a drabble, I don't know. Haha!


	3. Chapter 3

To Lee, there was nothing abnormal about Naruto's frequent visits to his home. On the contrary, he was excited for them and warmly welcomed him every time.

But slowly, he started to notice some things. Just little things here and there that made him stop and think for a moment like the extra toothbrush Naruto brought just in case he ended up spending the night and didn't want to make a quick run down the street to his apartment building.

Then, there were the emergency ramen noodles stored in his cabinet for when Naruto overslept on those particular days and wanted a quick breakfast, much to Lee's chagrin, before heading to work.

Or the few sets of clothing that surreptitiously made their own space in one of his empty drawers.

Actually, he would have thought nothing of it if it were not for his dear friend Neji pointing them out on one of his visits. "It's like you two have reached that point in the relationship where you move in with each other."

Lee, red faced and a stuttering fool had vigorously assured him that it was nothing like that and it was only because their friendship was blooming into a beautiful sort of comfort. Like Neji and his.

Except, Neji nor Lee had ever left their belonging in each others homes.

He tried not to think of the unbelieving look he received from that. Or the smirk that followed.

There was no way Naruto would ever see him in that sort of suggestive light. He wasn't worthy enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto watched Lee as he bustled up and down the stairs carrying boxes, furniture a _baby?_ up and down the stairs from his balcony window. It was quite reminiscent of his own move-in day.

Except, it wasn't.

Blue eyes narrowed when he caught the new tenant grabbing Lee in a headlock, touching _his_ Lee so familiarly. Not that he'd told Lee he belong to Naruto.

He was pretty sure Lee wouldn't appreciate that. At least, not without reason. And had he given him a reason? No! Why? Because he was apprehensive. He was scared shitless. After his last heartbreaking breakup, he told himself he'd never fall for anyone ever again.

Sure it was all fun and games in the beginning, when he first met Lee. Naruto had no problems flirting and playing around. If he was to be honest, had Lee been willing to give up his body the first couple of days of meeting—because really, that was the first thing Naruto had been interested in initially, cause damn if he didn't fantasize about the curve of his back and the length of his legs wrapped around Naruto's waist—there was a high chance Naruto would have stopped all communication afterwards.

But Lee was oblivious to his advances and, in a roundabout way, Naruto was glad he was because in his pursuit for physical pleasure, he made a friend. A friend that made Naruto grin like a dope every time he saw Lee. A friend that churned up butterflies in his stomach like a lovesick schoolgirl. A friend that made him wonder if maybe, just maybe revoking that oath he made after his breakup with Sasuke might be a good idea.

His eyes followed Lee's movements. He was so innocent, with a purity that could put Mother Teresa to shame.

Naruto stood when the touchy-feely brunet slung his arm around Lee's shoulder, offering some of his beer with the other.

He turned his back to the scene and made his way inside with quick strides..

It was time to introduce himself to the new neighbor.


	5. Chapter 5

If there was one thing that got Lee as excited as the invigorating release of toxins from exercising, it was animals. In particular squirrels, but dogs held a close second. As Naruto watched the object of his affections trying to teach the new neighbor's pup how to roll over, he grabbed two beers from the cooler beside him, uncorked them, and passed one along to said neighbor in question.

As it turned out, the new neighbor, whom Naruto had found to be named Kiba Inuzuka, was of no formidable threat. Better yet, after flaring nostrils and huffing out a rough _hello, welcome to the neighborhood_ with the subtle jealousy of a scorned wife, Naruto and Kiba hit it off pretty well.

So well in fact, that Kiba was able to read the atmosphere Lee was oblivious to in an instant.

"You really need to just tighten' your balls and tell 'em. He's gonna get stolen right under your nose and I won't have ya complainin' and shit when it happens."

Naruto groaned, glad that Lee was yards away from hearing range. "I don't need a mutt like you to tell me what to do about my love life."

"Ha! What love life?"

Kiba grinned cheekily as he took a punch to the shoulder before schooling his features. "But seriously though, he's a good guy. Somebody is bound to see that and will take the chance away from you if you keep beating 'round the bush."

Naruto closed his eyes, slumping down on his seat. "But he's not gay, Kiba."

The silence after his admission made Naruto look up. Kiba was staring at him like a teacher would after asking his student a history question and receiving a physics reply instead. "What?"

"Dude, I've only known you guys for a week, but even I can tell that if it came to love, Lee would be the last person to care about your lack of tits and dick asset."

There was a huff, before Naruto slumped down on his chair with an exasperated groan.

"Ugh, I know that Kibbles. I know, but he's too good for me, man. I don't deserve him at all. I feel like...I don't know...I feel like I would taint him."

Despite the earlier joking, Kiba leaned forward, settling his elbows on his knees and his chin on steepled fingers. His brows were furrowed, eyes narrowed and glazed, lost in his memories.

"When you meet my wife, Naruto, I want you to tell me the very first thing that pops into your head." Brown eyes bore into blue. It was disconcerting, the knowledge behind that gaze and Naruto realized that Kiba, despite his raw brashness and laid back attitude, obtained a wisdom not many people took the time to see.

Still, he dared to ask. "Why?"

"I was like you," Kiba's voice was surprisingly soft. "Hinata deserved better than someone like me. Notice, I said deserved." Shifting, Kiba stretched his legs, beer between his thighs and reclined back, hands clasped behind his head. His eyes trailed after Lee who began to be chased by Akamaru.

"Her father thought so too and I almost left her, man. I almost committed the biggest mistake of my life because I thought she would be better off without me in her life."

Naruto listened intently, waiting to continue. "But you didn't."

"She wouldn't let me. Fought tooth and nail to open my eyes. To make me see that s'okay to be selfish." He fell silent for a good while before locking gazes with Naruto.

"The ones with the softest hearts are usually the ones with the biggest fire in their soul, Naruto. Lee is one of them, I can assure you of that." There was an infectious smile on Kiba's lips that Naruto couldn't help but reciprocate. .

"So go get him, tiger. Better to know that you tried, instead of living with the what ifs." Kiba winked before getting up and jogging towards his pup and Lee.!

Naruto stood slowly, hands inside his pockets, walking in leisure towards his friends. Now, more than ever in the past week, was he curious to meet Kiba's tamer.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata Hyuuga, or as Kiba proudly intoned, Hinata Inuzuka, is a god-given angel descended from the heavens as a gift to mankind and if Naruto were straight, he would have challenged Kiba into an old-fashioned duel for her hand in marriage a long time ago.

Kiba smirked when those words filtered out of his stuffed mouth, full of the best, most scrumptious mac and cheese, rich in flavor with god knows how many cheeses that goddess of a woman threw in and so creamy in texture. If this was what heaven felt like, honestly, Naruto could hardly wait for his deathbed.

"Hinata, babe, you are a doll and I swear Kibbles here sold his soul to the devil to be able to marry you."

Hinata, god bless her soul, blushed scarlet, but her smile only grew when she caught Kiba's gentle, love struck grin.

"Or maybe I did," she quipped, loud enough to be heard, but silent enough that, if you hadn't been paying attention, would have missed entirely.

Maybe it was the way those two were looking at each other, or her bold—because really, that was remarkably bold for her as he'd come to learn—remark, but for a fleeting second—which did not feel quite fleetingly in his honest opinion—his heart ached a terrible hurt for such longing. A yearning he could not describe. Naruto had to look away immediately.

And so when the doorbell rang not a minute later and Hinata calmly made her way to open it, Naruto was more than thrillingly happy to hear Lee's voice before even seeing his face. Already Naruto was beginning to scoot over on the small table to give Lee room, quite obviously—but he pretended—obliviously ignoring Kiba's knowing smirk.

When he looked up, blue eyes glimmering, expecting Lee's dorky smile and apologetic expression at being late, everything on his face fell immediately.

Naruto saw nothing but a flash of red, not only in the figurative speech when describing anger, but in the literal form as well.

In front of him stood Lee, no question about that. He looked adorably gorgeous in his pastel green sweater and worn-down jeans, but who the fuck was the red head next to him,_ daring _to slither his pasty, slim hand around Lee's shoulder like Naruto wasn't even there!

It was Kiba's hand squeezing his knee in a knowing manner that had him looking away. He needed to calm down. Find things out first, but if that soulless looking demon didn't step away from Lee in three seconds, there would be hell to pay.


End file.
